Wings of Fire Alternate history
by Waddles the Pig
Summary: I ruin books and other stories by making them sad or annoying or straight up wrong. This is done through turning characters evil and not the other messed up. SO STOP THINKING IT!


**So this alternate history chapter is themed off of 'Wings of Fire: The Touch Stone' by 'Redsaber2020', and in this alternate history 'Summer' the Nightwing-Rainwing hybrid actually cleans hector, but 'tries' a bite of his arm due to overwhelming curiosity. She in turn enjoys the taste and starts eating meat and also starts hunting 'wild' scavengers which aren't cared for by Dragons. What would the Dragon be saying for 'Curiosity killed the cat,' Be? Also this will include some death, and also the start is exact words from the original story for a more fluid transition. I will also be using the same names. This story of alternate history fits into the 'Murderous Dragon' genre, for scavengers.**

"You're a funny little thing aren't you," Summer said licking the rim of her mouth, she had been told that there were rules against eating scavengers and though the idea of eating meat repulsed her – most likely due to her Rainwing father – she was tempted to try a little bit. _Maybe it wouldn't mind losing an arm._

Her thoughts were broken as she felt something smack the front of her muzzle. A strange sensation flowed across her body causing her toes to curl and the tip of her tail to rattle, like one of those Sandwings. She brought a 'fore-paw' up to her face, only to pull back as she felt the painful sting across her snout and startled to see blood smeared along her talon.

"That's it!" she snapped eyeing the scavenger, "law or no law, you're dead."

**Ok that's the end of this copied part onto the ALTERNATE HISTORY. YAY**

With this, she dashed over to him and ever so carefully picked him up. "Let's clean you up, shall we," Summermoon claimed as she paced over to the pond holding Hector at arms-length away from her. "You smell terrible," she added as she dunked him in the water.

"Its not my fault you scared me," Hector protested, this gained a surprised glare from Summermoon.

"Huh, so you can talk after all," she seemed uninterested as she continued to dunk him in and out of the water. "Well then, you know you are dead right?"

"What do you mean?" Hector asked genuinely worried, as he said this Summermoon just turned a malevolent gleam in her eye.

"Well, according to Dragon Law I can't kill you, but-"

She was interrupted by Hector who started freaking out saying how he only was scared and trying to defend himself.

"Oh, don't worry. You won't die, you'll just be 'handicapped'," Summer finished off,

"Oh, so what are you planning to do with this Law put in place?"

"I can't kill you, but I could take a little nip of you arm, that wouldn't kill you right?"

"Are you crazy!?" Hector replied shocked.

He was quickly silenced as Summer placed a claw into his shoulder. Digging around an audible pop happened after a while. "There we go," Summer celebrated as she cut the arm off, "Here we go, what will this taste like?" Following this she tossed morsel into her maw. At this action Hector just looked shocked,

"Y-you just ate my arm?", Hector whispered, disbelief carving his face in terror.

"Hm, you're turning white is that from pain or from fear?" mocked Summer. Following this she just paces away.

"Oh, thank god she's gone," (Do scavengers have a religion such as Christianity or Buddhism? Just a thought), "Okay, first thing I need to bandage up this wound." Following this Hector collected some leaves and vines to bandage the grizzly wound. _*Sigh* Dragons are just as bad as the stories told but I must collect that rock, _Hector thought_. _A shuffling emerged behind him and all it was, was a boar. "Oh, thank god," Hector praised as the boar ran past, suddenly the dragon from before emerged quickly and killed the boar. "Why did you do that?" Hector questioned as the dragon was carving the boar apart.

"I was curious, and you were so annoying, also that sloth you scared off was a pet of someone important." Summermoon stated as she started carrying the sliced boar away.

*Summermoon's POV*

"Here's the boar I got," Summermoon stated as she handed it to Peacemaker. That scavenger was seriously annoying, but he can be useful, Summermoon connived.

"Thanks," Peacemaker stated gratefully, at the boar bits he got. "I will try making a pie out of this meat, and I will call it a '_meat pie'._"

**To not be continued so ha ha ha ha I am not getting too depressing and gruesome. I already stuffed up this story by making a Rainwing-Nightwing hybrid be sadistic and eat meat from a scavenger to yes, I'm stopping here.**


End file.
